


Tears

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Crying, Dacryphilia, Exams, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Mutual Masturbation, Roommates, Stanford University, Tears, but nothing too heavy, it's just the stress of the exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: When Sam came back to his dorm room, he was not expecting to find Lucifer in that condition.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

Sam walked quickly from the library towards his dorm. He was finally able to put his hand on the one book he needed to consult since weeks now. He had a lot of work to do before his first exam started the next morning, but he forced himself to go back to his dorm right now or else he might have put on a whole night in at the library and he couldn’t afford to be tired the next day. He needed to rest. As he walked, he promised himself to study for just three more hours in his room before going to bed. Arrived at his dorm stair level, he put his key in the lock when he heard something suspicious coming from inside his room.  
  


Sam shared his dorm room with Lucifer Milton. Over confident, wit mouth, devilishly smart, when they met, Sam knew instantly they would either become the best friends or the worst enemies. Fast forward a couple weeks and their first debate in law class, they settled for competing for the award of the next superstar lawyer and a ride or die friendship. They were now two years later and they still wanted to share the same dorm room.

But not once in two years, Sam had caught Lucifer in this condition. He surely thought Sam would not go back home this early and let loose of his frustration. To share a room with another student meant not a lot of privacy. Still, Sam never walked on Lucifer at a moment like that.

Lucifer was crying.

And it was not a little and gentle weep. Not at all. Sam would have never picture his friend like that. Lucifer was in the middle of a real tear crisis. Seated at his desk, bent over his books, Lucifer was holding his head between his hands, ugly tears were blinding him, rolling on his cheeks and soaking the pages of the books under him, his nose was running and hiccups were shaking his shoulders, more tears flowing like rivers each time he tried to take a breathe.

Now, in time of exams, it wasn’t uncommon to see students break and cry under the pressure. It happened to everybody at one point. Exams were a difficult moment, it get to everybody’s nerves and tears were bound to fall. But Sam never expected it from Lucifer. If you’d ask Sam, Stanford was more likely to be erased from the surface of the Earth, than he would have say Lucifer would break and cry. Sam saw him make convicts cry without batting an eye. He saw Lucifer look at the worst forensic photos without throwing up. He saw Lucifer, visibly drunk, talk to police officers into letting them go free as if he owned the system. Lucifer was as immovable as the mountains.

But right now, Lucifer was blowing his nose without being able to stop tears from falling on his face. Sam felt something curl inside of him.

He looked at Lucifer for a split second, in shock, before he closed the door behind him. He went to sit on Lucifer’s bed, just next to where Lucifer was sitting behind his desk. Lucifer didn’t move. He didn’t even adknowledge Sam’s presence by his side. Sam lifted his hand and put it on Lucifer’s back, soothing calming patterns between his shoulders blades. Lucifer’s cries doubled.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm... I'm... Stu... Pid." Lucifer bemoaned with hiccups.

"Oh Lucifer, you know it's not true. How can you say something like that?"

Lucifer muffled something Sam didn’t comprehend, his hands waved to the books on his desk in emphasis before Lucifer put them back on his eyes and his cries renowned once again.

It was painful to see him like that. Hearing from the top of their promotion, that he was stupid made Sam feel like he received a blow to the stomach. Often, Sam had felt a sting of jealousy at how easy it looked for Lucifer. As if law was a second nature for him. He talked about it with other students and they all agreed that if Lucifer put his mind into it he could probably pass the bar exam already and graduate with the jury’s congratulations despite the fact that he hadn’t complete the tuition yet. It was unbelievable for Sam that Lucifer felt as if he was not smart enough.

“Listen to me, it’s a stressful moment. You’re having a hard time but it’s okay. Exams start tomorrow and everybody is tired. You study like a maniac for weeks now to prepare them. You’re exhausted but you’re not stupid, you hear me?”

As Lucifer wasn’t moving an inch, Sam gently took him by the wrists to turn him and force Lucifer to look at him. Lucifer fought for a minute, his hand firmly pressed on his eyes, not wanting to let go.

“Lucifer look at me, please,” Sam insisted.

Lucifer stopped resisting and let Sam move him so they were face to face, but he refused to look at him. He stubbornly stared at the floor, though Sam doubted he could actually see anything through the big tears that were still falling from his eyes. Something very inappropriate flashed through Sam’s mind but he ignored it in order to attend to calm his friend down.

“Listen, everybody breaks under pressure before the exams, alright? It happens to everybody. What we do, what we learn… It’s a very difficult process. We have a lot to learn and to keep inside our brain in order to become lawyers.”

“I can’t… Nothing… I stay here and… Nothing.”

“We’re all under a lot of pressure. But everything is going to be fine. They’re just stupid exams. You’ll success without breaking a sweat. Come on, Lucifer.”

“I’ll ne… N… Never make… It… Never going to… To...I’m too… Stup..Id.”

Lucifer bursted into a new wave of tears, and Sam’s thoughts were now all but appropriate for the situation. How could he have that in mind at this precise moment was beyond him. But he was starting to feel himself swell inside his jeans and it wasn’t the best moment for that.

Sam continued to speak to his friend gently and tried to calm him down. He repeated him it was just the stress speaking. That what they were learning was a very difficult discipline but they were going to be alright. He told him that everybody felt the same right now but it didn't mean they wouldn't pass their exam with success. And that it was okay to break from time to time.

“In fact, it’s better to break into tears now, than in the middle of the exam room tomorrow, don’t you think? You put too much pressure on yourself to be excellent all the time. You’re exhausted but it doesn’t mean you’re not good at what you do.”

Sam could say anything he wanted, nothing quite worked as well as when he took Lucifer in his arms and let him have a good cry on his shoulder.

But Sam was not comfortable with it. Not that he minded comforting his friend. That’s what friends were for sometimes. Though, those friends should not pop a boner at the same time. Sam tried to will it away but he couldn’t. It was like every new burst of crying Lucifer had went straight to his groin. He was conscious that it was not the appropriate reaction to have but he couldn’t help himself and he was now fully hard in his pants.

When Lucifer finally calmed down after a long moment of wetting the shoulder of Sam’s shirt, Sam hadn’t still go down. He was focusing on his breathing to try to keep it together. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass Lucifer even more. He knew how proud Lucifer was. To be caught crying was surely very hard and guilting for him to begin with. So, to see his friend take pleasure in it was surely not the best realisation to get in addition to it.

Lucifer lift his head up and there was a furtive glance between them. For the first time since Sam came back to their dorm, he could finally catch a glimpse of Lucifer's face, with his big blue eyes still watery, and tears running down his cheeks. The thought that Lucifer was gorgeous flowed in Sam's mind.

Lucifer was about to look at the floor in shame once again, but Sam couldn’t let that happen. He stopped him with a hand under his chin. He tilted Lucifer's head up and, before Sam could realise what he was doing, he brushed their lips together.

Judging by the lack of reaction, Lucifer didn't quite understand what was happening.

At this moment, Sam knew very well it was not the good time to kiss him again and again. He knew it was not the good time to press Lucifer against his chest. But he did it anyway. And against his better expectations, Lucifer didn't push him away. 

It was not the good time for Sam to pull Lucifer on the mattress next to him either. But Lucifer didn’t resist and let himself be manhandled to his single bed. He let Sam lie him down on top of it and press their bodies together. 

Sam knew perfectly right that it was not the perfect time to make a move on his friend, because he had to take Lucifer's hand and put it on his hard crotch so Lucifer could finally put two and two together and figure out what was going on.

Sam should have stop right now and left that for a time when Lucifer would be in a better mood and didn’t have lonely tears still falling down his cheeks from time to time. But Sam would be damned if it didn’t make him even more pretty.

Lucifer didn’t tell him to stop. He didn't push Sam away. He snorted, that made Sam smile just a little bit. He kissed his tears away. It tasted salty on Sam's lips. Lucifer chased Sam's lips, kissed him back. His hands clumsily unbuckled Sam's belt and pants.

Sam looked up at him, ready to do his damndest to put a stop to what they were doing. But Lucifer wasn't crying anymore.

“Look, maybe we should wait,” Sam tried.

“Kiss me,” Lucifer whispered breathless.

They were messy, there was too much saliva, too much tongue but they couldn't stop. They didn't want to stop. To feel Lucifer hard under him was intoxicating for Sam. To see him vulnerable was beyond wonder.

Lucifer’s breathe was still laboured but it was for a different reason now. It wasn’t because of the crying anymore. Sam pressed against the jointure between Lucifer's hips and tight, the time Lucifer needed to free his own erection from his pants. Then, Lucifer took them both in his hand and jerked them at the same time. Sam moaned and pushed harder in his hand, kissing Lucifer like if he was drowning. 

Under Sam's weight, Lucifer’s breathe grew ragged. He was having uncontrollable spasms. His belly tensed as his hand sped up on their cocks. He huffed on Sam's mouth. As an answer, Sam bit his lower lip gently. And suddenly Lucifer arched under him. His release flowed warm over Sam's cock in Lucifer' hand. Lucifer let escape a broken cry and Sam jumped over the edge after him, adding his own mess at Lucifer's on his hand and their chests.

After they came down from their orgams, breathing the same air, Sam rolled down next to Lucifer’s side, and pressed them together in the single bed. Lucifer was still breathing hard when Sam put up on his his elbow to look at him. He brushed his hair away from his face and leaned for a gentle kiss on his lips, that Lucifer returned.

“You’re gorgeous when you do it, but Lucifer, please don’t cry,” Sam whispered to him, afraid that talking too loud would break what they had at this moment.

Lucifer’s eyes searched for his and a faint smile appeared in the corner of his mouth.


End file.
